


Quiet Love

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Stiles can be loud, but his love quiet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 407





	Quiet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something where unrequited isn't this whole... angsty *thing*.

It’s after they’ve graduated and Stiles is about to leave for college when he comes to Derek’s loft.

He knocks. Something he’s been doing and Derek can’t quite remember when it started. It still strikes him as odd, since Stiles always used to barge in.

Derek opens the door.

Stiles’ heart is elevated and he smells nervous. It makes Derek worried.

“So, um, I’m heading off to college and I wanted to tell you something before I go… Okay, I’m just going to blurt it out. I love you,” Stiles’ gaze and heart are steady. He’s looking Derek right in the eyes.

It surprises Derek because he’d thought that Stiles would be blushing or bashful. Of course, it isn’t as surprising as the declaration itself.

Stiles has given no indication that he might have feelings. Derek has never thought about him like that.

He doesn’t know what to say, “Stiles…”

Stiles interrupts him, "No, no. You don’t have to say anything. I know you don’t feel the same and it’s totally cool. I’m not asking you out or anything. That isn’t why I told you. You don’t have to do anything about my feelings.

"But our lives are short. Like, I never even expected to reach graduation the way things were. Our lives are short and, well, you still don’t have a lot of people in your life. Scott’s the alpha and I’m not even sure if you consider yourself part of his pack or not.

"I’d planned on keeping my feelings to myself. Especially given how awful I was about the whole Lydia thing. I didn’t want you or anyone else to think I was going to do the same with you. I’m not. I can tell I surprised you, so I’ve done a good job of keeping them to myself.

"I have no idea how many people you currently have in your life who’ll tell you that they love you. I personally find it hard to believe that anyone who really knows you doesn’t love you. But social conventions being what they are, we’re not supposed to talk about it. Or something.

"But I want you to know that at least one person loves you. That one person who knows you, maybe not all of you or everything that you are, but one person who knows enough _loves_ you. Because you’re fucking awesome, dude, and you deserve all the love in the world.

"I have no expectations. I’m not telling you this because I want something. You don’t have to say it back.

"I just… love you.

“And now I’m going to leave. I’ll see you when I’m visiting in a few months. Take care, sourwolf.”

Derek watches as Stiles leaves, stunned.

The last time someone said ‘I love you’ to him was Laura, just before she left for Beacon Hills.

Derek listened to Stiles’ heartbeat. He’d told the truth about everything. At no point had he smelled like lust or desire. He really had told Derek just so that Derek would know.

He doesn’t know what to feel. Except he can feel a small, glowing warmth in his heart.

* * *

Derek hadn’t been sure he’d believed Stiles that nothing would change after his whole love confession.

Except nothing actually changes. Stiles makes sure to see him when he comes home from college. And Derek finally notices the small, thoughtful things Stiles does for him.

He understands why he never noticed Stiles’ feelings.

There are no grand gestures. Instead just small acts that tell Derek that Stiles _does_ love him.

Stiles might be loud but his love for Derek is quiet.

He never brings up their conversation and never says the words again, but his love proves true.

* * *

He expects it to fade or diminish. Especially since it isn’t returned.

It doesn’t.

Then again, Derek shouldn’t be surprised. Stiles is loyal and his love steadfast.

It’s been years and Stiles hasn’t dated. At least not that Derek’s heard.

He can hear the others teasing Stiles about it. Asking why he doesn’t date.

Stiles just says he doesn’t want to and rebuffs any attempts to set him up or cajole him.

Says he’s fine and not lonely.

What Derek knows is that Stiles smells sweet with contentment whenever they’re together.

They spend a lot more time together than they did before.

All the pack has finished college and are settling into adulthood. Most are in relationships; Derek and Stiles are frequently the only single ones.

Derek is pretty sure _he’s_ Stiles’ best friend now.

Stiles is certainly his.

* * *

Derek knows he has issues. Everyone around him thinks he doesn’t. That’s he’s emotionally constipated or whatever.

It makes him want to scream, sometimes.

He wants to demand if any of them would handle his life any better.

Everyone except Stiles.

Oh, Stiles used to think the same. Not anymore. Derek has heard Stiles defending him on more than one occasion.

It’s also Stiles who makes him want to be better. To work on healing.

If only because Stiles seems to be the only one who accepts him as he is. Who doesn’t try to push Derek into _his_ definition of better.

* * *

Year by year.

Small act of love by small act.

The warmth in Derek’s chest grows.

* * *

It’s been almost eleven years since Stiles showed up at his door to say, ‘I love you’, when Derek says it back.

He goes to Stiles’ apartment and knocks on the door.

Stiles opens it, surprised to see him, “Derek? Did we have plans that I forgot about? Not that you aren’t welcome whenever, you know that. But, hey! Come in.”

Derek steps in.

“You want anything, dude?” Stiles is already heading to his kitchen.

“Stiles,” Derek says, “I love you.”

“Love you, too!” Stiles pauses on his way to the kitchen, “Wait, what?”

Derek steps in close, “I love you. It’s taken me years to be able to say the words, but I figure it’s about time.”

Derek isn’t sure he could ever describe the scent coming from Stiles. But it’s everything. It’s hope for a happier future. It’s the steadfast love of a loyal man. It’s happiness and joy.

It’s everything Derek thought he’d lost and would never have again.


End file.
